


Revenge

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: comment-fics [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Solas (Dragon Age), Community: slashthedrabble, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Lavellan finds new armor for Solas to wear. Solas isn't too happy about this change.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Solas
Series: comment-fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769110
Kudos: 10





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [promot 552](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/1138351.html) ~ knotted rope  
> on the slash the drabble lj comm

Lavellan tugged and twisted his wrists, but they didn’t move from their prisons. Nor did the headboard of the four poster bed Josephine had purchased give way to his tugs. 

Solas knelt, waiting, his weight on Lavellan’s thighs. 

“This is revenge for last week at the Coast isn’t it?” Lavellan panted as Solas ran cool hands down his thighs. 

“I did warn you Lethallin. That armor was barely worth the name. Dorian has not stopped laughing.”

Lavellan’s own smug grin melted away as Solas leaned down to press kisses more full of teeth in a line down his chest. 

“But you looked so handsome in that harness” Lavellan protested, back arching, chasing lips already withdrawing.

“You nearly missed that last marksman because you could not stop staring! You must learn to focus. And,” Solas paused to lightly drawn two fingers over the damp cloth of Lavellan’s drawers, “patience.” 

Lavellan trembled with the effort not to buck his hips, beg for more, twist his wrists, escape, and pin Solas beneath him as he so rarely was able to in their journeys together away from Skyhold.

Instead, he forced himself to relax, limb by limb, and to accept whatever Solas would give. 

**Author's Note:**

> The [Antaam-sar armor](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Antaam-saar) Solas is getting revenge for


End file.
